minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 1)/Transcript
Armen: Do you think I know? I’ve been through the same thing. Drake: Ok… good point. Whatever. Armen: around hallway corner Gasps Drake: What? What is it? Armen: It’s someone. Drake: What? Is that a person? Armen: Probably. Might be a robot. Drake: I don’t know. turns around sounds Armen: Shh. Don’t want- Drake: Shhhhhh. Armen: Alright come on this way. Drake: Wait- How do we know it’s not friendly? Armen: I’ll put my knife away. Drake: Ok. continue towards the main room Wait- That can’t be a person. Is that a helmet? Armen: Did you see that? He dropped a bowl. I thought it was funny. Alright. I don’t know. Let’s go. further into main room Is that a backpack? Drake: I don’t know. It seems like some kind of tool box. comes out of other room Armen: Tool box. Armen and Drake: Gasp up Drake: Hello… there… Armen: Hellooo. loads his gun Drake: How’s life? Grayson: Who are you? gun at them Drake: Uh… Armen: Umm…. Drake: Umm….Um… I’m Drake…. This is Armen….Uh...we just woke up in your infirmary. I think we should thank you for taking… care… of… us? Man: I haven’t taken care of anyone. Drake: Oh. Well, we sorta just woke up in your infirmary… that… um… So you didn’t take care of us… So we just woke up- I don’t really um… Armen: Know what happened. At all. Drake: Yeah. Armen: Any of us. points gun at them Drake: Ha.. Ha… Ha… So… Man: Pretty suspicious. Drake: Well, I don’t know… I can’t really remember what happened before I got there. Where- Where are we exactly? Man: In the middle of the Arctic. Drake: Oh… Okay… to Armen Armen: Arctic? What is this place? What’s- What? Drake: What the name- What is this- Where-What is this.... this facility? Man: You’re on an oil rig in the middle of the Arctic. Drake: Oh. Well, um…That’s interrupts a bit of a change of pace. Armen: sigh Drake: Uhh...I’m sorry. Who- What’s your name? Grayson: Grayson. Drake: Well, it’s very nice to meet you Grayson. So, if we’re out in the Arctic it’s probably freezing… Is there any way we could stay here for the night? I know you probably don’t trust us, but I honestly don’t know how we got here. Grayson: Sigh gun away Yeah, sure. Drake: signs above the doorways Are these other people that work with you? Grayson: There’s no one else here. Just me. Drake: So wait. You man- Grayson: Been this way for three years. Drake: How-? Armen: But there’s uh…. There’s names on the…come .over here… Drake: Collin… Grayson: Well, Collin- Armen: Wow… Grayson: When this all started Drake: Started? Grayson: After he went missing… Armen: Went missing? Like, disappeared? Grayson: Yeah. Then this snowstorm… Just... Never stopped for three years. Drake: Wow. Thats uh… Thats uh… Armen: Strange. Drake: quietly to Armen You know Armen, it’s not exactly physically possible for a snowstorm to go on for three years straight… At least, I don’t think it is. Armen: I don’t think either. Drake: Um, so… Collin sounds very familiar….um… Armen…. interrupts Armen: It definitely sounds familiar. Drake: If you get what I mean.... normally So, I’m sorry to be a burden, um, Grayson, but could we stay in one of these rooms for the night? Grayson: Sure. You can stay in the empty one. Drake: Oh, thank you so much! Grayson: There’s a bunk bed in there. Drake: Thank you for your hospitality. room Armen: Thanks Grayson. room Grayson: You're welcome. Armen: door Drake: Well, I-I- I’m surprised he just let us in like that. Armen: I don’t know. Drake: I guess it gets lonely when you're alone for three years. I’m surprised he’s not insane. Armen: Sniffs Drake: Unless he is insane. Armen: Probably is, probably not. But he’s letting us stay here, so… Drake: Alright. Armen: We should be fine. By the way, I got top bunk! Drake: Okay. Let’s get to sleep, I guess… Again… Armen: Alright. Grunts up on bed Night. goes black Drake: up Groans Armen: You awake too? Drake: Oh, yeah. Hey, we didn’t wake up in some random, ridiculously scary and creepy place for once! Armen: Thank God. Drake: Sigh It’s been too long. Unless this place is actually secretly scary and creepy. Armen: something unintelligible, possibly at least one thing happened Drake: That would not be okay. Armen: Secretly? Drake: Yeah… I don’t know. Armen: Groans Don’t bring up these questions...Let’s just… know what we’re dealing with now. We gotta go investigate. Drake: Alright. Let’s see what’s out here. room Is this a kitchen? Armen: Gasp Food!!! I want food! I want food! I want food! I want food…kitchen Drake: Laughs kitchen Um… There doesn’t seem to be any food...Or actually, anything in these cabinets at all. Armen: Wha- What???! Awe…. Drake: How does Grayson…. live… without eating any food..? I don’t really understand that honestly… Armen: Sigh I don’t know, but… I don’t know that it’s that big of a… That’s not our problem. I think that’s mainly his. Drake: Okay, well we’re going to have to eat eventually, but I think we’ll be good for now. We’ll ask him once we see him again. Um, did you also notice how kinda weird it was, how he’s working out here, like I said earlier, three years, no help from anyone but himself, on a very large and complicated oil rig? Armen: That’s weird when you think about it. Drake: Yeah. It kinda is. Armen: Yup. Drake: I think we should go out, even though it’s incredibly cold, and see if we could find anything. Armen: Yeah, I think thats, thats for the best. It’s for the best. leave the kitchen Drake: I’m hearing some weird sounds. Armen: A- Amen… We just woke up, man. of someone walking Drake: Alright. You hear that too right? Armen: Woah. It’s like- Drake: Sounds a little weird. Armen: It’s like footsteps. Drake: I’m going to ignore the creepy sounds for now. Um.. Let’s go outside I guess. It’s going to be cold. Armen: Oh no. Drake: It’s going to be very cold. Armen: GO! exit the base Drake: Oh, oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it’s cold! Armen: Grunts Drake: It’s very, very cold. Oh my goodness. Armen: Go! Drake: Let’s go! Armen: Go! Armen: No… Groans Groaning Drake: Sora like a maze… Right. You follow right. Armen: Okay. Drake: Always go right in mazes. Pretty sure that’s the rule. Armen: Just.. Get.. Out!! Oh it’s freezing! Drake: Holy crap, cold. maze Wow. It’s kinda dark. Armen: Sigh Drake: A blizzard. Um.. Armen: Should we just- Drake: This pipe is connected to the base which means there’s probably a refinery or something- Maybe it’s that tower. I think it’s the tower. So, I would assume that this pipe goes all the into uh… the oil rig. So do you wanna go there? Armen: Of course! Come on. We gotta investigate every single thing. Drake: Alright then. Armen: Let’s go. starts falling Drake: Woah. Armen: Aww! Naw!! Hail!! ow! Crap! Drake: Run through the hail! Armen: Go! Drake: Runrunrunrunrun. Aw this is not this is not this is not fun! Armen: Ahh. It’s a bit warmer. Get over here it’s a bit warmer. Drake: Okay. Okay. underneath oil rig Woah. There we go. Whew. Alright. Armen: Oh thank God. Drake: What’s that? red stain on the ground Armen: Oh no. Is that-? Drake: Dude- I think- No. Armen: Alright. Grayson! Drake: Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong. up oil rig There’s tons of it! What is this?! I hope it’s not what I think it is. rig Armen: I don’t know. Drake: Hello? Is anybody here? Armen: Grayson?! Drake: There’s nobody here. Armen: Nothing. Drake: Is that blood? I don’t understand. Armen: Me either. Drake: Alright, whatever. I don’t know. I- I’ll- L-let’s- It’s just another thing we have to ask Grayson. Armen: If we find him. Drake: Exactly. Most of the time we don’t find people. Okay. Well, I guess we should head back. There’s not much here. All of this looks way too complicated for me. Armen: For me too. So, uh, Let’s go. Drake: Alright then. exit the rig Armen: I think we’d better run. This way. Drake: Yep. Yep. Let’s go. Run. Runrunrun. Armen: Groans It’s so freezing! Drake: Run! Armen: Oww. Hit my eye. Drake: Gogogogo! Right now. Right now. Don’t stop. I don’t think it’s warm at all. This is- interrupts Armen: It’s too cold. Drake: -far, far too cold. Phew. Silent again. Armen: Let’s climb this! Come on! Shortcut! climb over the maze back to the base Drake: Short- have what?! We just run over a bunch of snow- Oh my god. Alright- Inside, inside, inside. Heater. both sigh Armen: of contentment Drake: That’s better. Armen: I need some nice cocoa. Nice, nice cocoa. Drake: Coc- Yeah, whatever. Armen: Sigh Drake: main room It’s Grayson’s helmet- Ohh. Grayson Heyy. Um- Grayson: Oh hey! Drake: How- How’s it goin’? Grayson: Good! Good morning! Drake: Good morning. Yeah. Phew. Well- Grayson: Would you like some cocoa and some pie? Drake: Can some pie? Armen: Yes. Yes. Drake: Uh, sure. Why not? Armen: Oh, and uh… What was that on the oil rig? Grayson: On what? Drake: Oh yeah! We were out on the oil rig and we saw something.... I kinda want to say it looked blood… I mean, I can’t be sure, but it looked a lot like blood. Do you know anything about that? Grayson: I wouldn’t know anything about that. Drake: Oh… You sure? Don’t you work there? Grayson: Pretty sure. I work out there. Drake: So… When was the last time- Grayson: It’s how I keep this place running. Drake: When was the last time you were out there? Grayson: Two weeks. Drake: Two week… oh...w- Armen: Dang. Drake: Well, it looks like there’s blood there…You know, maybe just an animal or something got to it, died, I guess. I don’t really know. Grayson: There’s a lot of animals running through here, so… Drake: Oh. Okay then. Do you mind if we take a look around here? Grayson: Hmm? Sure. Would you like some cake? Drake: Uh, you know, I’m actually good right now. But thanks for offering. And thank you again for your hospitality. Armen: Yeah. Thanks. Grayson: No problem. Armen: Mumbling And- Where’d you keep that food? Just in case we get hungry again? Grayson: Secret cabinet. Drake: Uh… Armen: noises Dough. meant “Duh” Okay. Drake: Um...That seems obvious now. Armen: Thank you. Grayson: No problem. Drake: Thanks. Uh, what’s in here? computer room Armen: “I don’t know. Drake: Oh wow. Computers. of a door opening Drake: Looks pretty nice. Armen: That’s cool. Drake: You know, we keep assuming terrible things, but they could be easily explained. Now I kinda feel bad. Armen: Laughs Maybe we should just stop. Drake: Yeah. Armen: You know. Drake: I haven’t used a computer in an incredibly long time. What’d we get? Armen: Yeah.. Drake: computer console I wonder what’s in here? Hmm… in “dir” Armen: Woah. Drake: I know. I haven’t used a computer in a long time. What is it? Armen: It’s uh.. Drake: computer There’s nothing special here. Armen: It’s uh… Drake: Disk Drive There’s a floppy disk in here. Armen: Uh.. Drake: computer, sees word “HIM” Armen: Dude. humming in the background Drake: Yeah? What’s the matter? Armen: I remember. goes black with sign: Click here for part 2 (When it’s available) Transcript Information Writers Writers: This Transcript was written by DuskDragon39 *DuskDragon39: writer (All) Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:Transcripts